


Hardcore '99

by Cheerful_af



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_af/pseuds/Cheerful_af
Summary: Corey正在聽D.O.A.的專輯，試圖渡過一個沒有Jim的週末。





	Hardcore '99

**Author's Note:**

> 其實原本要寫他們聽Bad Brain才對，因為Stone Sour有翻唱過他們的Sailin' On，而且Corey很喜歡Bad Brain，但我寫的時候記成D.O.A.了……（都龐克就原諒我ㄅ）。

⠀⠀Corey Taylor自認是一個非常正常而且普通的男人，除了有著不錯的嗓子，能寫點不錯的音樂以外完全沒有出眾的地方。但這種說法立刻被James Root駁回，Corey便要他舉個例子來聽聽。  
⠀⠀他第一句脫口的話居然是「想想你在床上的樣子」。  
⠀⠀Corey聽了有種被打醒的感覺，於是決定去做點清靜的事。他要一個沒有Jim的，沒有性慾的，乾淨的，純潔的週末。他要向Jim證明自己沒有他的屌也可以活得很好。  
⠀⠀他找到櫥櫃裡的那幾十張常聽的黑膠唱片，挑出音樂史上偉大的《Hardcore '81》。現在已經是99年，滑結剛發行第一張專輯，聲名大噪，他卻覺得未來不是個值得期待的東西。畢竟他做過太多蠢事，比如他一定得做點什麼的週末，卻因為自己莫名的賭氣而變得乏味不堪。每個禮拜日，他一定和Jim待在一起聽專輯，喝啤酒，開始這麼做時他們甚至還沒一起寫過歌。喝到後來他們就向對方告白了，這個告白沒有浪漫太久，他們便開始瘋狂地做愛，而且經過這檔事，他們更確定自己適合對方——他們簡直像一對在草叢間為了繁殖而交媾的野獸，真是瘋了。  
⠀⠀不對，Corey將一個巴掌印上自己的臉頰，現在不是想這些的時候。他對自己承諾過，要過一個沒有性愛的，沒有Jim的週末。  
⠀⠀但光是想到禮拜日這個詞他就快硬了，他們總是會去買兩打啤酒、兩支威士忌和一大盒便宜的保險套（幸好他不會懷孕，不需要買品質太好的，這筆開銷可以拿來買更好的酒），一面聽專輯，一面喝得酩酊大醉，接著做愛，做到兩人都累倒為止。  
⠀⠀他有時寧願自己和Jim是兩條狗，可以裸露地在街上大搞特搞，還有發情期這回事，他們會軟不下來。  
⠀⠀又一個巴掌賞給自己。不不不他不能再想下去了，他得開始聽專輯，沉澱下來，沒錯，還有很多事情比跟Jim做愛重要。

⠀⠀但說真的，到底是什麼事能比跟他做愛更重要？他將唱片播放後坐了下來，努力抑制拉開褲頭拉鏈的慾望。這到底是什麼世界，自己為什麼會變成這種性愛成癮的白痴。戒了毒又有什麼用，現在的他沒有Jim就跟毒癮犯了差不多。〈D.O.A.〉開頭的Riff真不錯……對，他忍耐一分半了，而他今天只買了一打海尼根和一支傑克·丹尼爾，沒別的。他現在卻已經灌掉兩瓶啤酒了。  
⠀⠀〈Unknown〉的Riff他比較不那麼喜歡，但他真的很喜歡這些龐克樂團主唱的聲音，總是那麼隨意又真實。他的聲音雖說乾淨，但太流行了，只好不斷嘶吼。他有些煩躁地去廁所撇尿，回到房間，〈Unknown〉結束了。22秒的間奏開始，在這22秒裡，他有些猶豫地坐到床上，然後他就受不了了。  
⠀⠀〈Musical Interlude〉一播放完，他便解開自己的褲頭，然後跟昨天正在發誓的自己道歉。這床棉被已經有Jim那個王八蛋的味道了，只要仔細去找。他要發瘋了。  
⠀⠀他一手握上自己的男性象徵，一手將自己的牛仔褲褪到膝蓋以下。他打槍時跟別的男人比較不一樣，如果不將牛仔褲拉得那麼低，他是不會滿足的。一想到這裡，他衷心地覺得自己應該跟Jim低頭並叫他立刻來幹自己個三五次。  
⠀⠀但他從不是那種會輕易放棄的人，他一點也不想讓Jim知道自己多需要他。只要不見到Jim，他可以說自己什麼也沒做。他緩緩地擼動手裡的性器，它開始吐出前液，難以抑制地勃發。Jim的味道在他身邊，說不上是香是臭，但很特殊。Corey有很靈的鼻子，能分辨很多不同的氣味。這讓他能夠輕易地做出不錯的菜。Jim會安靜地吃上一頓，吃很多，然後吻他，用帶著飯菜香味以及些微油膩的唇，他們緩緩地從木椅上起身，Jim彎下腰以便搆到Corey的腰，接著隔著薄薄的夏日T恤揉捏他的乳首，拽過那對乳環後，Corey會無從克制地興奮起來，他們可能直接在餐桌上做，可能他會被Jim抱起來，扔到床上……  
⠀⠀噢操。他差點就射了。他停下擼動的手，將床頭那罐潤滑液胡亂地倒了不少在手掌心。他將上半身完整地貼在床鋪上頭，下半身直直翹起，抹滿了潤滑液的手緩緩進到他那已經習慣被侵入的後穴，噢操，就是這個，他想。  
⠀⠀他花了短短幾分鐘便讓那緊緻的甬道進入狀況，而牛仔褲已經被他徹底地甩了下來，扔在地上。空著的手搆上不遠處的木櫃抽屜，他知道這個抽屜裡都有什麼，都是他在情趣商品店工作時偷來的玩具。他一開始想跟女友們玩這些玩具，到頭來才發現自己可能更需要。  
⠀⠀他碰到一根假陰莖，將它從玩具堆裡翻出來。這玩意長得跟Jim的差不多大，是一般的女人不容易忍受的大小，上面有勃起的青筋，看起來非常可怖，但誰管它，Corey現在只想把它塞進屁眼裡。  
⠀⠀他將那根東西擠進他高抬的屁股裡，按下開關讓它震動。這帶來的刺激讓他稍微呻吟了起來，前面軟下來的陰莖也再度抬頭，但他隱約知道這沒啥用處，這根東西沒有Jim的那樣粗暴。翻唱Led Zeppelin的〈Communication Breakdown〉結束了，他想關掉音樂，讓自己專心一點感受它，好帶來更多快感。但唱片機離他太遠了，他緩緩地下床，這讓那根東西往他體內肆無忌憚地鑽，他只好夾著它，半爬半走地碰到唱片機。  
⠀⠀喀，房間回覆寧靜，接著他爬回床上。  
⠀⠀耶穌基督啊，那根東西幾乎埋進去了，好爽。  
⠀⠀「噢……Jim……Jimmy……」他的呻吟開始毫無遮攔，不斷從嘴角竄出。Corey握住假陰莖的根部，一進一出地抽插，水聲使他面頰發紅，他知道自己平時夾得多緊。Jim Root，該死的，你對了，我就是個淫蕩的傢伙。  
⠀⠀「啊、Jim……對、那裡、該死……」

⠀⠀喀、嘰。老房門被開啟的聲音。  
⠀⠀「Corey……？」來者看向一旁的唱片機，上頭還擺著一張唱片。再看向床上高抬屁股，玩得很高興的戀人，不禁笑了出來。  
⠀⠀Corey看向他，沒有說話。  
⠀⠀「你……在聽D.O.A.？」  
⠀⠀「Jim……你知道嗎，肏你的。」Corey恢復坐姿，將棉被一把抓起，蓋在自己臉上，「鑰匙不是給你這樣用的，蠢材。」  
⠀⠀「過來。」  
⠀⠀「我他媽的屁股裡還插著東西，站不起來。」  
⠀⠀「那就拔出來。」  
⠀⠀Corey Taylor照做，他緩緩地抽出那根東西，將它扔在床邊後才起身。Jim Root待他一絲不掛地走過來，將他一把抱進懷裡。  
⠀⠀「我不會調侃你，我的寶貝。」Jim掐住Corey裸露、渾圓的屁股，並揉了一把。  
⠀⠀「我知道你想要，而且不想聽任何廢話。」他空下來的那隻手扯開褲頭拉鏈，扯下內褲，Corey的腹部摩擦到Jim已經勃起的陰莖，不禁有些訝異。  
⠀⠀「你硬得太快了。」Corey感嘆道。  
⠀⠀「我來的路上就已經滿腦子都是你了。」Jim順勢將他壓回床上，讓自己罩住他整個瘦小的身體，事實上Corey不非常瘦，但和他相比還真是非常弱小。這個差距會增加他們的情趣。  
⠀⠀「專心開車。」他說。Jim立刻吻上他，沒有讓他說更多話。Corey伸出濕潤的舌來舔玩Jim乾燥到裂開的唇，舔濕後，他嚐到一絲血腥。Jim以牙還牙，咬上Corey的唇直到滲出鮮血。Corey沒有任何反抗，只是吸著Jim的唇，Jim的舌，不捨分離。Jim一面吻著，一面讓他彈吉他彈到長繭的左手手掌撫遍Corey的每一寸肌膚，直到他碰到那勃起的，興奮的陰莖。  
⠀⠀「Corey，」這個吻終於結束，「今天誰幫誰口？」他露出一個地痞一樣的笑容，答案很明顯。  
⠀⠀「我知道輪到我了，別那個表情。」Corey裝做討厭那副德性，事實上他愛死了，他喜歡Jim一副使壞後得逞的笑容，這會讓他興奮不已。  
⠀⠀他低下頭，伸出舌來舔舐Jim的慾望。他靈巧的舌開始描繪那根陰莖上的每一個起伏，他很熟悉這個，太熟悉了。Jim看著他的戀人將頭埋在他的雙腿間，認真得如同他在作曲的樣子，不禁想肏他的嘴。  
⠀⠀「噢、Corey……」Corey終於將整根陰莖含進嘴裡，用足夠的力道吸著它，仿佛在進食。他的手圈住陰莖根部，開始讓整個頭部上下擺動，幅度簡直像在聽金屬樂時用頭打鼓點一樣大，陰莖進到他喉嚨深處，口腔溫熱又濕潤。Jim終於忍不住擺起腰來，肏進他嘴裡。  
⠀⠀「哦操，我要射了……」語畢，Jim Root沒有克制地立刻射了出來，Corey沒來得及將他的陰莖吐出來，以至於他的喉嚨、口腔、臉上都是Jim的腥味。  
⠀⠀「抱歉……」「沒關係。」Corey的態度令他驚訝，他記得對方明明很討厭這個，「只要你還硬得起來就好，Jim，要是沒把我肏射，我不會原諒你。」  
⠀⠀Jim又硬了。  
⠀⠀「你是不是沒有買保險套？」  
⠀⠀「去他的保險套。」

-

⠀⠀「噢……肏……Jim！」他的呻吟已經不再是呻吟，而是像Porn女星那樣放蕩的淫叫，但他必須說，這沒有一絲造假，他根本沒有像這樣叫得像個快被肏壞的女人過。Jim跟他第一次無套做愛，這已經爽到超出他的認知範圍了。沒有那層該死的塑膠，他們的肉體可以清楚地感覺到對方的膊動和每一個進出的幅度，這太過了。  
⠀⠀Jim像動物一樣似乎沒有體力的盡頭，他已經這樣抽插了或許十多分鐘還是沒有射，但Corey剛才射了一次。不應期在不間斷的抽插當中似乎憑空消失，他有種這場交合會持續到天荒地老的錯覺。  
⠀⠀Jim的呼吸隨著一次次的頂弄變得混亂而粗重，他吐出的鼻息在Corey的脖頸旁，不斷地磨蹭，像搔癢，Corey想避開卻又避不開，只好將Jim的腦袋壓低，吻他。他可以感受到Jim的唾液流進自己嘴裡，舌頭則有些慢無目的，任由Corey擺佈。但這似乎沒太大的意義，因為他頂到那該死的點了，Corey突然地尖叫悶在兩人嘴裡，他太爽了，已經無法思考了，而Jim發現了這點。自從找到敏感點後那根老二撞擊的速度越來越快，幾乎是在那上頭摩蹭，卻又帶有力量，不斷地撞在上頭。Corey更加激烈地扭起臀部來，大腿幾乎夾緊了Jim的腰，兩人似乎都在尋找能否插得更深的極限，如他所說，他們簡直是動物，是野獸。  
⠀⠀Corey又一次射了出來，Jim的上衣和幾乎沒脫的牛仔褲沾上了他的體液，Jim也終於得到高潮，全數射進了Corey的最深處，才退了出來。

-

⠀⠀「我、我們得重聽一次《Hardcore '81》……你覺得呢？」他們在浴室裡，Jim將手指深入Corey的後穴以便清出他自己的精液。  
⠀⠀於是他又硬了，真該死。年輕吉他手開始覺得這是個沒有盡頭的性愛模式。  
⠀⠀「……等我去買保險套。不然沒完沒了。」

-Fin.


End file.
